


There Will Definitely Be A Next Time.

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin





	There Will Definitely Be A Next Time.

"Kisumi! Stop! What are you-" Haruka tried to pull his hands away but it was bound tightly to the bed and his legs too. "Shh, Haruka." Kisumi hushed him in a low voice. "Kisumi untie me right now." Kisumi chuckled. "Don’t worry. I’m not gonna hurt you. Infact, I’m gonna make you feel crazy good." He had Haruka naked and tied to his bed. He was determined to show Haruka that him touching the boy wasn’t so bad after all.

Kisumi made his way down to Haruka’s cock and examined it. “Don’t stare. It’s uncomfortable.” Kisumi laughed and gave a small lick on the tip. “So cold, as always.” Haruka let out a few sighs as Kisumi kissed the shaft and blew hot breath on it. “Who knew you were this thick, Haruka. Perfect for sucking.” Haruka bit down a moan as he took Haruka whole and sucked on it.

Kisumi pulled away and looked up at Haruka. “Don’t shut those noises. I want to hear them.” Haruka glared down. “No way I’m gonna ah-!” Kisumi suddenly sucked hard on the tip, causing him to become harder. “See? You’re becoming hard already.” Kisumi’s mouth felt so good and wet, Haruka unconciously began thrusting weakly into Kisumi’s mouth. Kisumi didn’t say anything and just allowed him to do whatever he wanted.

In his mind, he was supposed to be saying no and not enjoying this but fuck was Kisumi talented at giving head. He didn’t want to admit it but it was actually starting to feel really good and he wanted more. He let out a loud gasp when Kisumi suddenly pinched and tugged on his nipples. Kisumi grinned through Haruka’s dick as he watched the boy slowly writhing in pleasure.

"Starting to feel good, right?" Kisumi said with his lips against the shaft. "Don’t talk with your mouth so close, I c-can feel your breath on it." Haruka tried his best to look intimidating and stared down with intense eyes at the idiot infront of him. "I like your eyes. It’s so blue and pretty." The said idiot moved forward and placed his face right on Haruka’s chest, resting his chin on it.

Haruka squirmed and grunted. “You’re heavy. Get off.” Kisumi sighed. “So stubborn.” He then latched his mouth on Haruka’s perky, pink nipple and softly played with it with his toungue. “Kisumi s-stop doing that hn-” Kisumi began sucking and licking harder. “Just lie there and enjoy this, Haru. I already know you like this so stop denying it.” He grinned up widely and earned another harsh glare from Haruka.

Kisumi sat up and looked at Haruka. Chest slightly red, eyes closed tight, dick hard and slowly dripping with pre-cum. Just how he liked it. “I would love to take a picture of you but unfortunately I don’t have my camera with me. Maybe next time, okay?” Haruka tugged on his tied hands. “There will be _no_ next time. Shut up.” He growled. He writhed and squirmed a little when he started to feel frustrated because he was in need of contact. He silently scolded himself for ending up in this position.

"K-Kisumi. Finish up what you started then let me go." Haruka averted his eyes from Kisumi’s gaze and turned a shade of red after muttering those embarrassing words. He convinced himself that if he didn’t ask, ‘that idiot’ - what he now called Kisumi - would just leave him there with an aching hard-on and he didn’t want that. Kisumi let out a laugh and grinded down on Haruka. "So you admit that me touching your body like this isn’t bad at all, right?" Kisumi’s voice laced with tease.

"I didn’t say I liked it. But I didn’t say I hated it either. You figure it out yourself what I’m trying to say. Now will you stop talking and mocking me and get sucking?" Haruka gave a look at the pink-haired boy and lifted his hips. "Well. That’s good enough for me." Kisumi stuck his toungue out at Haruka and shifted his way down again to come face-to-face with the twitching dick.

Haruka let out a loud moan when he felt Kisumi immediately began bobbing his head up and down, wetting the whole shaft. Kisumi hollowed his cheeks to create the beautiful friction. He softly grazed his teeth on the tip and undershaft, earning a few groans and a hipthrust. He smirked to himself in his mind as he continued sucking Haruka. " _Oh, Haru. There will definitely be a next time_."


End file.
